When things didn't go exactly as planned
by Tostie
Summary: AU fifth year – What if the ritual at the beginning of 'this time we do it right' didn't exactly go as planned and only Lucy was transported back to the past. How will everyone react to the child of the golden boy and the ice princes?
1. Prologue

**Warning beforehand:**

This story is set in the same alternative universe as my other story 'This time we do it right'. In this story the ritual that was supposed to bring the three Potters to the past went terribly wrong and only Lucy made it to the past.

Although the story is set in the same universe, the Harry of this story will have a somewhat different personality as the one in 'This time we do it right', after all while I did change some small things (gave Hermione a little sister) the big changes dint happen until after fifth year (this story will begin just after fourth year). So he will still have mostly the canon personality (friends with Ron, trusts Dumbledore, crush on Cho) at the beginning of the story.

As for the time travel aspect of the story; the biggest part of the time travel cliché is usually to use knowledge gained in the future to make a better future, but Lucy will only have a very limited knowledge of the future (as she is only five) so that will only play a minor part.

And just because Daphne and Harry are Lucy's parent doesn't mean they will end up together in a couple of chapters (if ever). Neither have much interaction with each other at this point so that would be a bit unrealistic, even for fanfiction.

That all being said while this story is set in the same universe as 'This time we do it right, it doesn't mean you have to have actually read it. This story can be read independently (although reading the prologue of the other story is advised).

* * *

**When things didn't go exactly as planned**

**Prologue**

Lying on a bed in a messy room was a dark haired teen. The teen looked like he hadn't slept in ages; dark bags were visible under his eyes and the clothes he wore looked dishevelled and seemed to have been worn for several days.

The room he was in didn't look much better; newspapers were spread throughout the room, several different piece of clothes lie on the ground and books were stacked on the only desk of the room.

The name of the teen was Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived and Tri-wizard champion.

To say the boy was in a bad mood would be slight understatement. He had been back 'home' for two weeks now and things hadn't gone exactly as he thought it would go when he had left the castle.

The day before he had left Hogwarts, headmaster Dumbledore had informed the students that the man who had been responsible for the death of Harry's parents and a man who many fear so much that they don't even dare to say his name and only refer to him as you-know-who, Voldemort had returned from the grave.

Not only had the man been resurrected, but to add insult to injury, Wormtail, the betrayer of his parents had killed his classmate and fellow champion and after that he had tied Harry up to a grave and used Harry's very own blood to resurrect Voldemort.

Of course no one would be in the best of moods when you witness the murderer of your parents being resurrected in front of you, especially so when the one who did the ritual was a former best friends of your parents, especially so if you were the one who convinced you parents two other best friends to let the aforementioned traitor live.

But those things were not what got Harry in such bad mood …. at least not fully. The main reason he was so angry was because Harry had not the slightest idea what was going on.

For the last two weeks Harry had glanced over the front page of the Daily Prophet before throwing the newspaper away angrily. There was absolutely no word about Voldemort.

The other source of information for the magical word wasn't any better. He could still clearly remember how utterly useless the latest letter he had received was.

_We can't say much about you-know-what, obviously… We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray… We're quite busy but I can't give you details here… There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you…_

The letter was useless, but at least it made one thing clear; Ron and Hermione were at the same place, so why wasn't he allowed to go there? And surely there are some secure ways to communicate if letters aren't available?

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded him. When his eyesight returned to him after a couple of moments, Harry had to resist the urge to rub his eyes.

The reason for this was that his room had now a extra occupant. Lying on the floor, apparently sleeping was a little girl.

'Okay,' Harry thought to himself, 'So there was a blinding flash and now a little girl is sleeping on the floor ….. It's sad to think, but I have seen weirder.'

Harry stood up from his bed and cautiously approached the child. He honestly doubted that if Voldemort could get someone in here like that, that he would send a little girl, but still if the fake DADA teacher taught him one thing, last year, then that was that appearances can be deceiving.

When he was close enough he rolled her around so that she now was lying on her back, instead of on the side where she had been laying on before.

When she didn't move when he had moved her, Harry relaxed slightly and took a moment to take in her appearance.

The girl had straight jet-black hair that stopped just beyond her shoulders and she wore a red coloured pyjama. What drew Harry's eye were the two pieces of jewellery the girl wore. Around her neck was what appeared to be a locket of some kind, on closer inspection Harry noticed several engravings he managed to identify as runes, but he had no idea what they meant. The other piece was a ring that looked very familiar to him.

It took him a second to realise where he had seen the stone with a lion engraved in it, that was on the ring, before, but then he realised where he had seen it. It was in the photo's he had of his parents. Both of them wore a ring with the exact same looking stone. In fact unless he was mistaking the girl was wearing the exact same ring as his father had worn during his younger years.

Harry then returned his focus to the locket and opened it. When he saw the photo that was in it, he was momentarily shocked.

There were three people in the picture; the child that was in front of him, and two raven-haired adults. The woman he did not recognise, but he did have a faint feeling he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't place it. The man on the other hand he recognised, or at least that was what he thought at first. The man greatly resembled his father, but there were some differences; one of them was that the man didn't wear any glasses, the other and more obvious difference was the fact that when he looked at the man's eyes instead of the hazel coloured eyes of his father looking back, they were the emerald green coloured eyes of his mother …. of himself.

'Okay … things just got a bit weirder.' Harry thought to himself when he saw what for all intent a purposes was a photo of a older him without glasses.

Seeing that the only possible one with answers was currently asleep Harry gently tried to shake the girl awake. Unfortunately the girl didn't seemed to want to wake up because she just kept her eye closed, her only movements were the rising and falling of her chest.

Now Harry wasn't sure what to do next. He had absolute zero experience with children, but still he doubted it was normal for a child to sleep like that. A normal persons reaction would be to go to an adult now and see if they know something, but unfortunately Hedwig was still away so he couldn't contact anyone from his world and telling the Dursleys that a child suddenly appeared in the room would only make the situation worse as they would probably see it as freakishness and kick her out of the house at best.

Eventually Harry decided to just pick her up and lay her on his bed. From what he could see she was only sleeping so maybe given some time she would wake up.

After laying her down, Harry took a moment to stare at the sleeping child, he couldn't shake the feeling she was familiar to his somehow. It was not that he recognised her, the familiarity he felt with her was different somehow.

His eyes then fell back on the ring and he decided he needed to be sure. Walking up to his trunk, Harry opened it and searched trough for a moment until he had found what he was looking for; the picture book Hagrid had given him at the end of Harry's first year.

Harry sat down and started browsing through it for a minute, he got to the picture he wanted to see; the wedding picture of his parents. He studied the picture for a moment and while the bands looked slightly different, there was no mistaking that the stone on it on the two Potter hands and the one the girls were identical.

Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts about what all this could mean that he didn't hear someone approach him from behind. In fact he was so absorbed that he dint notice it until the girl leaned on his shoulder to watch over it.

Startled, Harry swirled his head around to see who touched him. Emerald-green eyes met emerald-green and the girl said in a sleepy voice. ''Are those Grandpa and Grandma?''

**A/N: For those wondering why this and not just a prequel; The most obvious reason is I wanted to do fifth year, another reason is that I thought it would lead to interesting situations between Harry and Daphne; what would you do if you see your child that you apparently had with someone you never really interacted with? Would you get together with him just so that the child will be born (again) or will you have absolutely nothing to do with the other just to prove that the future isn't set?**

**As for the epilogue for this time we do it right; it will take some time, but I will type it out.**


	2. Questions and explanations

**Chapter 01: Questions and explanations **

Now Harry had experience a lot of strange and bad things in his life, especially since coming to Hogwarts.

In his first year alone he got a hand delivered letter from a half giant that had told him he was a wizard after several days of receiving countless letters in rather unique ways, had seen a three headed dog and the murderer of his parents of the back of a teacher's head.

Second year was if possible even stranger there was Dobby, a giant spider, a giant snake and a younger version of his parents' murderer. That year his best friend little sister, Ginny also started attending school, she was odd to say the least. Every time she was in a room he entered, she turned bright red and tried to leave as soon as possible. What was even worse was that he had noticed her following him several times while they were at school.

Third year had been relatively normal for his standards. Okay the supposed traitor of his parents may have escaped a prison that no one had ever broken out of before, known as Azkaban, and there were the creatures known as Dementor who were guarding the school that made him relive the memories of his mother dying, but all things considered it was probably his most school normal year to date.

Fourth year was by the worst year. That year he was named as the fourth tri-wizard and almost the entire school turned against him. The only ones who supported him the first few weeks were Hermione and to a lesser extend her little sister, Emma who had joined as a first year that year. Harry would never voice it out loud, but it had hurt when his first friend ever hadn't believed him and Harry was glad to have him back when he 'apologised' after the first task. The task themselves weren't pleasant either; facing a dragon, swimming in a freezing cold lake and finally the maze and … the graveyard.

But even with having experienced all that he was still surprised when the little girl thought that the photo of his parents were her grandparents. As far as he knew he was only child and the only other way for her to be a grandchild of his parents….

Harry shook his head and turned slightly red. That wasn't something he wanted to think about yet. He may be perfectly straight, but the thought of being a father was a bit much.

Lucy meanwhile stared at the man she had been leaning on. When she saw him sitting, she had been sure it was her daddy, but now that she could see his face, he looked slightly different, but still she felt the connection with the man before her that her mommy had explained was caused by family magic. She wasn't sure what it meant, but because of it she could always sense where her daddy and mommy where and she sensed it from him so he must be her daddy.

''Uh … hi?'' Harry said a bit awkwardly.

The girl didn't seem to notice the awkwardness in his voice because she happily answered. ''Good morning daddy, where is mommy?''

Before Harry had even time to think about the answer he knew would probably never come, he heard a popping sound similar to the one Dobby had made when he appears and disappears.

When Harry looked to the source of the sound, Harry saw a man somewhere in his forties standing there. Looking as if it is the most normal thing in the world to suddenly appear in someone else's room.

''Can I help you?'' Harry asked while inwardly he cursed himself for leaving his wand on his nightstand, which the man was standing next to.

The man stared at him coldly and Harry got the distinct feeling that the man wasn't very fond of him. The man then turned to the little girl and to Harry's shock she waved at the man and exclaimed, ''Good morning, grandpa Greengrass!''

'Wait, Greengrass?' Harry thought, 'as in ice-bitch Greengrass?'

The man looked just as startled as Harry for a moment, but he managed to compose himself quickly.

The man nodded to the young child and replied, ''And a good morning to you too young Miss ... and sorry about this.''

Before the girl had even time to look confused, the man had drawn his wand from its holster on his wrist and said. ''somnus''

The spell hit the girl and she started falling backward. Luckily thanks to his years as seeker, Harry's reflexes were developed well above average and he managed to catch her before she fell on the ground.

Now normally Harry would lash out to anyone who would shoot a spell at him, his friends or someone defenceless, but he decided against it for several reasons. One of the reasons he didn't was because he recognised the spell; it was a spell the chaser girls were often forced to use on Wood the night before a game. It put the one it was cast on too sleep regardless of how stressed or hyperactive they might be. The other reaction was that the still had the girl in his hands and he was unarmed unlike the man who still had his wand in his hand.

'Maybe he is an assassin for Voldemort who has at least the decency not to scare a child for life.' Harry thought less than optimistically. 'Then again how did the girl recognise the man? That is if she really recognised him, she called me daddy after all.'

''Now, Mr Potter I think it is time for us to have a little talk.'' The man said in such a tone that Cleary stated that it wasn't a suggestion.

''Then talk,'' Harry replied bluntly.

''You have no idea who I am do you?'' the man stated with some amusement in his tone. It was not every day a teen would speak so rudely to someone of his status, then again the boy held similar status.

''The girl said your name was Greengrass.'' Harry replied.

''And she would be correct, my name is Samuel Greengrass lord of the most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass.''

After he had said that Samuel observed the boy for his reactions. Neither his sir name nor the status of his house seemed to affect the boy, was ignorant of what the most Ancient and Noble houses are or did he just not care?

''Harry James Potter,'' Harry replied.

'He didn't say his status in his house nor the status of the house itself after that, as protocol dictates, does he really not know?' Samuel thought.

''Mr Potter do you know what a family tapestry is?'' He asked after a moment.

Harry looked nonplussed for a moment and decided to take an educated guess. ''A family heirloom?''

Samuel sighted the boy clearly knew little about family traditions the magical world. ''While not completely wrong that is not what I meant. A family tapestry is something most of the older magical families own. On it is a family three of the family. Magic will automatically update it as it is tied to family magic.''

Harry had no idea why the man was telling him this, but at least he hadn't tried to kill him so he answered. ''And you come in my room to ask me this, why?''

The man's entire demeanour grew serious as he arrived at his reason for his visit. ''I am here because just a short while ago one of my elves informed me that someone new was added to the tapestry.''

If Harry understood the man's explanation of how the tapestry worked correctly then that must mean someone got married or got a child. Now normally he would have offered a congratulation, but unlike his friend he didn't have the emotional rage of a teaspoon and could read the situation somewhat. He got the feeling that if he had said it, then his original assessment about why the man came might come through after all.

''I see,'' Harry said as neutrally as possible.

''The new addition was connected to my eldest daughter by a vertical line – the name of the new addition is Lucilla Astoria'' he then paused a moment before saying. ''Potter''

'Is all of this some kind of elaborate prank?' Harry thought wistfully as his sleep deprived head couldn't take much more.

''And let me guess,'' Harry said while gesturing to the sleeping girl in his arms. ''This is Lucilla,''

Samuel nodded his head, ''Yes, she might not be a Greengrass, but she close enough to one for me to sense her. Surely as a Potter you can sense your kin?'' before thinking to himself as afterthought, 'Or for that matter one would think he would know who he was holding.'

''Sense her?'' Harry questioned, ''Was that that sense of familiarity I had when I saw her for the first time?''

Samuel looked at him questioningly, it seems the boy was really taught nothing. To be able to sense family members is pretty much a basic. Maybe his magical guardian didn't teach him about it because the boy was supposed to be the last of his line and it might be too painful for him.

''So who is the father?'' Harry asked, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

The man looked at him as if he was stupid. The girl clearly wore the Potter heir ring so she was a member of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter otherwise the ring would have rejected her and he was the only other one of that house. Then again with the apparent lack of knowledge the processed there is a good chance that he doesn't recognise the ring. Then there is the girl itself she looked somewhere around five-six years old – how could a boy who had yet to become fifteen be her father or for that matter why did it appear just now on the tapestry.

''I think you have already come up with that answer yourself Mr Potter.'' Samuel said after a moment pause.

''Me,'' Harry whispered. While all of his logical thoughts screamed to him this was impossible, he couldn't help, but feel that this was the correct answer. ''But, how?'' while normally this was a rather stupid question to ask, especially to the man whose daughter is apparently the mother, but Harry felt that the situation was strange enough to ask the question.

''Yes,'' the man drawled, ''that is indeed the question. Family tapestries don't lie, but my daughter claimed to have no knowledge about all of this and by the looks on your face when I questioned you, you seemed even more confused.''

''But can't you tapestries be defect?'' Harry questioned. ''I mean how can I be her dad I am fourteen!''

''Mr Potter do you even know what the ring is she is wearing?''

Harry was temporary taken aback by the question, but assumed it had something to do with his question so answered. ''It looks the same as the rings my parents wore on the pictures I have of them, but I don't know of it is something important.''

''Didn't your magical guardian teach you anything about the most Ancient and Noble houses?''

''My what taught me about what?'' Harry asked in a confused tone.

''You don't even know who your magical guardian is do you?''

''What exactly is a magical guardian?''

''A magical guardian is assigned to a muggleborn or muggleraised, there task is to prepare them for a future in the magical world and be their link to the ministry. They also have certain rights like setting up a marriage contract or determining which school their charge goes to. Normally this would be one of the heads of houses at Hogwarts, but you being the next head of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter probably got one assigned after your parents dead.''

''There is that 'most Ancient and Noble house' again, what exactly is that?'' Harry questioned while inwardly telling himself to remember to look up who his magical guardian is.

''The most Ancient and Noble houses were the fifteen families that founded the Wizengamot. Over the years several of the houses died out. Currently there are only seven houses left. Commonly referred to as 'the seven'. Even to this day the houses are very strong both politely and financially. The seven houses are: Potter, Black, Bones, Longbottem, Greengrass, MacDougal and Nott''

Samuel paused for a moment to let the information sink in and then continued. ''There are four ranks within a family; the head, the heir, a partner and a member. The head position is for obvious reason the most important position within a family. If you are the head of a family than you are allowed to appoint a heir, vote in the Wizengamot, cast members out of the family, place people under the family protection and accept contracts that concerns the family. A head is referred to either as lord or lady, depending on their gender. If you are the heir or heiress, than you will succeed the head of the family if he dies and you can vote in the lords place if the current lord is unfit to vote. If a heir is underage then the tasks will be performed by the partner of the head. If there is no partner nor head, like in your case then you are allowed to take the position of head the moment you become aware of it. Of course you can always wait until you are seventeen and you will automatically become head. Finally there is the position of member; If you are a member, than you have the protection of your house and you are usually given an allowance out of the family vault until you are of age, but basically nothing more. ''

Seeing that the boy was still somewhat following him he continued. ''The ring you didn't know was important is the heir ring of the Potter family, it is literally impossible for anyone, but the heir to wear it, magic will punish anyone who tries it.''

''So she is the heir of this most Ancient and Noble house of Potter?'' Harry questioned seeing if he understood everything correctly. ''Then what am I?''

"Under normal circumstances I would say a member as there can only be one heir at a time, but only a head can assign a heir and the last head of the Potter family died over a decade ago and at the time of your parents death you ware heir, that is public knowledge. Therefore the only way she can be a heir is for you to have become a head. I assume that happened as a by-product of the tournament last year. Where you entered a tournament that was specifically for adults. As a heir automatically becomes a head when the previous head is dead and he or she reaches adulthood.''

''But I don't have one of those rings like my dad wore.''

Samuel shook his head, ''The rings show status and the enchantments on it ensures it can only wore by the correct people, but that doesn't mean you can't be one without them. In fact if you are indeed head than you can literally will you ring to your finger. Just imagine it to be there. ''

Harry looked a bit dubious at hearing it, but then again this is magic. So he did as asked; he closed his eyes and similar to transfiguration he saw the image of the ring on his hand in his head and when he opened them the ring was there.

''Well that clarifies things,'' Mr Greengrass said. ''Although a bit of warning, the tracking charm that was placed on your wand when you bought it is still there, they will probably still send you a warning about underage magic if you do it now.''

''But you said I was classified as an adult after the tournament.''

''You are, but the trace needs to be removed manually and the people working at Improper Use of Magic Office will only care about what the trace registers, not what the official records say.''

''Anyway, let's go back to the reason why I came here, shall we?'' Samuel 'suggested'. ''How did young Miss Potter arrive in your room as it is clear that the situation isn't normal.''

''There was a flash that temporarily blinded me and when I could see properly again she was laying on the ground sleeping.'' Harry knew it sounded both a bit lame and unbelievable, but that was the truth.

''And then,'' Samuel spurred the boy on.

''I checked her and noticed the locket and the ring she was wearing.''

Upon hearing the last part, Samuel looked at the mentioned locket. The locket didn't look like much to him, but maybe there was a picture in it that could help clear the situation up.

He was about to move toward the girl when Harry suddenly moved in such a way that Lucy was behind him. Harry wasn't sure why he had moved like that. He had no real reason not to trust the man, but the moment he saw him walk over he felt an odd sense of protectiveness of the girl.

A brief smile crossed over Samuel's face over the actions of the boy. The boy looked terribly confused about the whole situation and Samuel was sure he had barely if at all accepted the fact that the child was somehow his daughter, yet he subconsciously had moved to defend her.

He made a placating gesture and said. ''I mean no harm, Mr Potter, she is my granddaughter after all. I just wanted to take a look at that locket of hers.''

Harry still looked a bit warily, but moved to the side. Samuel moved to their side and opened the locket. ''Daphne,'' He mumbled when he saw the woman in the picture. He also noticed that the other adult in the picture was an older looking version of the boy.

'A child that shouldn't physically been able to have been born, a picture of an older Mr Potter and Daphne, a heiress who shouldn't have been able to have been named, the sudden appearance of the name on the tapestry.' Those were the thoughts that swirled through Samuel Greengrass head as he tried to figure out what happened. 'Time; that is the only logical explanation. The child travelled back from the future somehow, but that should be impossible, the ability to travel in time like that doesn't exist….. yet. But why? Even if it true, why would they send a child back?'

He then thought back to what his daughters had told him when they had arrived back from school. Dumbledore had claimed that Harry Potter had witnessed the dark lord rebirth. Now normally if anyone else would have claimed this it would be considered the rambling of a lunatic, but with both Dumbledore and Potter saying it, two highly respected members of society, there must be at least enough credibility to start an investigation. But instead of an investigation, the Daily Prophet suddenly starts a smear campaign against both.

'Could it be some kind of cover-up by the ministry. Has the dark lord really returned? Is that why she was send back, because she was in danger if she remained there?'

He closed the locket and took a step back and made eye contact with Harry and used a low level of Legilimency to scan the boy's surface thoughts. He didn't expect any shields as the boy didn't seemed to be knowledgeable of anything that isn't in the Hogwarts curriculum. Feeling no resistance he asked his first question.

''What happened at the end of the third task?'' He asked.

The boy didn't say anything at first, but the question had been enough to bring several memories to the surface of his thoughts.

Flashes of those memories started appearing in Samuel's mind due to his mind probe; A graveyard he didn't recognise, the killing curse being fired on the other Hogwarts champion, a humanoid figure rising from a cauldron, people dressed in death eater garb appearing in the graveyard. the cruciatus curse being used on the boy, the dark lord and the boy 'duelling' and finally the weird sight of the dark lord and the boy floating in the air, their wands connected by a narrow beam of gold light, they were surrounded by what looked like ghosts, but they looked more solid than normal ghosts.

''I see,'' Samuel mumbled and Harry looked surprised as he hadn't said anything yet. ''What do you plan to with the dark lord's return and your daughter appearing like that?''

How was he going to answer that? He had stopped using the word impossible a couple weeks into Hogwarts, but still this whole situation made him start considering using the word again. Professor Dumbledore probably would know what to do, but how would he contact him without Hedwig?

Still scanning his surface thoughts Samuel heard exactly what Harry was planning and wasn't happy. Dumbledore was to put it lightly not his favourite person in the world. To quote Voltaire **(A/N 4) '**With great power comes great responsibility' and while Dumbledore definitely had power, he didn't act. When the dark lord Grindelwald started to rise to power, Dumbledore who at that point was arguably was already one of the most powerful wizards alive did absolutely nothing. For years , Grindelwald raised an army and held a reign of terror that spread through several European countries. It was not until after several years that the public all, but demanded that Dumbledore face what was rumored to be his former friend. Thousands- if not tens of thousands of humans and magical creatures could have been saved if Dumbledore had acted earlier. The war with the dark lord Voldemort didn't go much better.

''I am not sure.'' Harry admitted after some time. ''It's all a bit much right now … the headmaster probably will know what to do.''

''And due tell what does the head of a school have to do with your future plans?''

''He is not just the headmaster he is also the greatest wizard to ever live.''

''Why?'' Samuel deadpanned.

''What?'' Harry asked confused.

''Why do you think that Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to ever live?''

This took Harry back a bit, since coming to Hogwarts everyone he associated with, which were almost all Gryffindors, always thought Dumbledore was the greatest. The only one he knew who didn't were the snakes. But why did they considered him the greatest? ''Because he defeated Grindelwald,'' Harry stated, but it sounded more like a question.

''He is the greatest wizard of all time because he defeated a dark lord?'' Samuel asked sarcastically. ''Do you even know how many dark lords there have been in history? For that matter do you see yourself as one of the greatest wizards of all times too? considering you temporarily took out a dark lord at age 1?''

''What? of course not'' Harry exclaimed, 'How could he ever be considered to be in the same league as the headmaster?'

''Why? you said he was the greatest because he defeated the dark lord Grindelwald, so why shouldn't you be considered the same considering that your feat was even more impressive.''

''I don't know okay!'' Harry said a bit irritated. ''Everyone in Hogwarts just thinks so.''

''Just like everyone in Hogwarts thought you were the heir of Slytherin when you were in your second year?'' Samuel questioned as he remembered that bit of information he had received during Christmas of 1992.

''That is different,'' Harry defended. ''That was just something temporary caused by fear. the headmasters reputation has held for years.''

''Decades, not years,'' Samuel corrected. ''The belief of greatness has been passed on from parents to children, without question and picked up by the Muggleborns who assume that those who were raised form birth in the magical world would know what they were talking about. So I ask again why is Dumbledore 'Great'?''

''I DON'T KNOW ALLRIGHT!'' Harry said, now getting frustrated. His lack of sleep didn't really help him keeping his emotions under control.

''So what do you plan to do?'' Samuel repeated. ''The dark lord will not let anyone escape who he has targeted – he will come after you again. How do you plan to get ready for that? Fifth year DADA? Do you think that is enough to stay even alive for more than a minute if the dark lord gets serious?''

''Then what do you suggest I do?'' Harry spat out. If the man was so knowledgeable that he could at least give some answers instead of asking him more and more questions.

The man looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. ''Tell me, Mr Potter, What do you know about Salem Institute of Magic?''

**A/N: as far as I understand, the blood wards if they even exist at all, only protects against those who wish those of Evans blood harm. So the wards didn't block Mr Greengrass because he had no intention of harming Harry (or Lucy). **

**A/N 2: I know that it was a bit of a boring way to have him receive the head ring like that, but for plot sake he needed it now and I didn't want him to go to Gringotts yet.**

**A/N 3: I know I made Harry a bit too accepting of the situation, but remember right now he isn't in the clearest state of mind with all the lack of sleep and due to the shock and is therefore more willing to listen to anyone who offers any kind of information. Especially considering he hadn't received any information since leaving Hogwarts.**

**A/N 4: François-Marie, famous using his pen name Voltaire, was a French writer, deist and philosopher. ****the earliest usage of the ****the semi-famous spiderman ****phrase '****with great power comes great responsibility' ****can be attributed to him.**

**A/N 5: As for why Samuel kept questioning him about Dumbledore instead of just telling him what he thought of the man; it made Harry start thinking about things instead of just blindly following someone else's lead.**

**A/N 6: The reason Samuel put Lucy to sleep was so that there was no distractions when he 'interrogated' Harry. **

**Next chapter: Daphne and Salem**


End file.
